Good vs. Good
by Master Goldenpaw
Summary: It's so stupid, it's funny.


Good vs. Good

****

See if you can guess who is who before the end of the story.*

Two Jedi Masters are walking into the same room.

Both stopped.

Jedi One and Jedi Two says at the same time, "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Eventually one minuet leads to another and They are taking turns saying, "No, after you."

"No really, after you."

"I think you should go ahead."

"I think you should go ahead."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"Please, would you go."

"Come on, go already."

"Come on, go already."

"Please, would you go."

"Please, would you go."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"No really, after you."

"Alright Obi-wan, Now go. I'm not waiting all year!"

"Yes, Master."

__

"Why tell me I should respect other Master's if I can't practice with him. Wouldn't even take my offer."


End file.
